Revenge II
by LittleMagenta
Summary: AU. Nny INCHARACTER. Johnny might just be in over his head this time...
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:** _General POV_  
Saturday, July 23, 2005

The four of them sat in the garage, flipping through comic books. Two of the girls, Jade and Madison, skimmed through the comics as the two others, Emma and Samantha, recounted what seemed like fairy tales. Eight months, and Jade still refused to believe it had really happened – getting sucked into the worlds of your favorite book or TV characters only happened in movies and fanfiction. She was convinced that the two had either been smoking something powerful, or spent too much time in the UV rays. Madison, however, was a different story.

"Jade," she said, after Jade once again denounced Samantha and Emma's tale, "come on, just think about it. How do you explain them suddenly wearing different clothes and finding _knives_ in their frikkin' pockets? Do you really think they would kill a fucking nun for no reason at all?"

"Correction," Emma interrupted. "_I_ didn't kill her. _That_ was Samantha."

Samantha frowned, chagrined. "No _way_ I was getting sent to juvi."

Emma shrugged. "I probably would have gone with you."

"That wouldn't have made it much better."

"Whatever, whatever," Madison said, waving a hand. "Come on guys, we've got a skeptic to convert here."

Jade crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Give me some proof. Show me the clothes or the knives."

Samantha and Emma cast sidelong glances at one another.

"Listen, Jade..." Samantha started.

"We had to get rid of all those. They got us in _enough_ trouble."

"Fine then," Jade said, pointing her nose in the air. "No proof, no belief. You and Sammi are probably just plain crazy. I mean, things like ghosts and supernatural evil I can believe, but being sent to some comic book world sounds like psycho dream-sequence material."

Madison's eyes opened wide. "I just got a _brilliant_ idea!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Emma inquired.

"I bet Jade would believe you if we went back..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right. And how do you propose we do _that_?"

"Well, what did you do last time?"

Samantha shrugged. "It just...happened. Nny said he wanted to _save_ us. He said the only way to do that was to get our revenge, but in _his_ world, so no one would actually get hurt. The idea really seems kind of farfetched now, but there's a fat chance I'll ever find out what he was _really_ going for." She sighed. "In any case, he doesn't know I let him down the moment we returned."

Madison gave her a meaningful look and stood up. "Well, if that's the story he wants to go by, it's obvious you aren't safe yet. Come on, Jade!" She grabbed onto Jade's wrist and ran around the garage. "I'm _insane_! Nny, save me from _insanity_!"

Samantha crossed her arms and gave Madison a hard glare. "That's not going to work."

Madison immediately stopped running and released Jade's wrist.

"Just forget it," Jade said, sitting down.

Emma yawned, closing _I Feel Sick_. "We're going to camp tomorrow..."

"Way to change the subject, Emma," Samantha said.

Jade and Emma had never been to the camp before. However, Samantha and Madison were practically veterans. Jade and Emma had _no_ idea what they were in for, though they had heard the horror stories.

"Wait a minute," Madison said suddenly, her eyes brightening. "I just had another _amazing_ idea!"

"I thought your last one was _brilliant_."

"Shut up, Emma! Listen." She turned to Samantha. "Lots of the people at camp drive us absolutely _nuts_, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"And Jade and Emma are a lot like us. So people like...Casey and her bitch friends would probably drive _them_ crazy too, right?"

"Yeah..."

She sat down, grinning deviously. "I've learned a very valuable equation just now. Casey and her bitch friends plus us equals insanity. The possibility of previous insanity plus a very freaky wish equals previous event. The first insanity mentioned plus previous event equals us going to cartoon land. Us going to cartoon land equals proof for Jade's skepticism."

The others stared at her silently.

"Wait, I get it!" Emma exclaimed. "If we divide the change in y over the change in x, we get the slope!"

Madison paused. "...No. It means we go to Nny's world! Look, Sammi and Emma only got rid of the people who tortured them during the school year. Camp is a _whole_ different story. So Nny isn't finished saving you yet...and he always finishes what he starts."

Samantha picked up the _JtHM Directors Cut_ and looked at it curiously, and then handed it to Jade.

"Here, you do the honors."

Jade took a deep breath. "All right...here goes nothing."

She opened the book.

A breeze started through the garage door. Samantha and Emma began to get nervous.

"You...again...not..." Broken words sounded through the air, drowned out by the whistling wind. The wind blew fiercely and they heard the words again.

"You again? And please don't tell me you've got friends. Shit...I was hoping I was wrong."

A huge pile of leaves blew into the garage, slapping at the girl's bodies, blinding them. They flailed their arms helplessly, trying to tear the leaves from their faces. When everything settled down, it was apparent that there was something seriously wrong.

"We're...here," Samantha said with wonder.

"What do you mean _here_?" Jade had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes!" Emma yelled. Jade did so reluctantly.

"Proof enough?" Madison asked smugly.

Jade's eyes widened.

For a momnent they all stood, awing over the disturbing and 2-dimensional surroundings. Jade and Madison had to take a few steps to get used to it. Then Jade straightened.

"Guys..."

"Yeah?" Madison said, reaching into her pocket and finding a lighter.

"What happened to your dad?"

"What?" she asked, not really listening. "That's nice." She looked up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my dad!"

"Don't worry," Samantha said reassuringly, "our parents are safe back in the 3-dimensional world."

"Wait a minute...if our parents don't exist..." Emma looked around. "Where did we come from!"

There was along and awkward silence. "Emma...this is not the time for theoretical crisis..." Madison warned.

After a moment of discussion, they decided it would be best to gather up their things and head off. Within minutes they were on their way down the street with absolutely no where to go.

"Man, how are we gonna get to camp?" Emma moaned.

"Isn't that the least of our concerns?" Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

"I think my biggest concern right now is walking around with a pyromaniac with a lighter, and a highly paranoid schizoid with a sword," Jade muttered.

As they traveled down the empty, gray streets of the worse parts of town, there came a loud, anguished scream. They couldn't tell which house the scream had come from, but it definitely sounded like someone was hurt.

"I kind of like the sound of that." Madison grinned.

"I've _caused_ screams like that," Samantha said, smirking.

"Well, you know what, guys?" Jade said. "I _don't_ like the sound of that!" She clung to Emma. "There's crazy people around here! _Save me_!"

Emma screamed as she ran forward, Jade clinging to her waist. "Let go of me! Everything's going to be okay!"

Samantha and Madison followed their two insane friends down the middle of the street at a dead run. Emma and Jade veered off to the side, heading straight for a solid, stone wall.

"You fucking idiots!" Madison screamed. "You're gonna run into the church!"

Just as Emma and Jade were about to crash into the wall in their insane frenzy, a thin arm shot out and grabbed Emma by the collar, yanking the two of them back.

Samantha screamed. And so did Madison – just for the sake of screaming.

Jade slid to the ground and Emma stared into the face of her 'savior'.

"Nny...?"

A tall man with blue-black hair stared back at her.

"You stupid bitch." He let go of her sharply. "You were going to run straight into a fucking _wall_."

"Nny?" Jade and Madison chorused.

"Are you even fucking _listening_ to me?"

"Whoa." Madison reached out an arm, almost touching him, and then drew back. "So _you're_ Johnny C.?"

Johnny glared at Samantha and Emma. "You _told_ them about me?" Johnny obviously didn't realize that thousands of people knew of him and his murderous escapades.

Samantha attempted to put on an innocent face. "But, uh, Nny...they're my _friends_! Be nice!"

Johnny sighed and put a hand to his head. "What the fuck am I gonna do with you?" It sounded as if he were reprimanding a little girl.

"So...why are we here again?" Emma asked, masking her excitement. Johnny had absolutely _no idea_ how pretty much his entire fan-base adored him.

"Why do you think? I'm not done with you yet. However, I didn't think two _more_ people would be coming along this time."

"We must really be on the edge, then," Samantha commented, shaking her head.

"No shit." He turned to Madison and Jade. "So who are _you_, anyway?"

"Madison."

"Jade."

Emma had a contemplative look on her face, like she was immensely confused. "So wait a minute, Nny...how are you going to keep an eye on us at camp?"

Johnny grinned, his mood seemingly lifting. "I'm going to be a counselor, of course."

"Johnny," Jade said, looking at him quizzically, "how did you get the position as counselor? We just got here..."

"I have my ways."

"All right, anyway," Samantha said, changing the subject, "are we staying at your house tonight? Our parents kind of don't exist."

"Yeah, I know," Johnny said quietly. "We've done this before, remember?"

Jade blanched. Though she had not-so-secretly dreamed of having a wild love romp with Johnny quite a few times, she wasn't so eager to stay at a house with hundreds of dead people in it.

"We're gonna stay in _your_ house? You've got...dead people hanging from the ceiling! Doesn't it _smell_ in there?"

"Jade, calm down." Madison firmly put a hand down on her shoulder.

"Calm down!"

Finally, after much convincing, Jade agreed to stay at the house of the homicidal maniac. Johnny led them to his house almost a block away. Jade was the last to step in when the door was opened for her, and when she did so, she did so cautiously, and then sniffed the air.

"Do you use Lysol?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

Emma poked Jade lightly. "Jade...don't mess with the homicidal maniac!"

"You're practically one too, you murderer!"

"Okay, calm down, Jade," Madison said, and flopped onto a chair. "So...where are we gonna sleep?"

Samantha shrugged. "Last time we slept in the living room."

"There aren't any...dead people in there, are there?" Jade asked, shuddering.

"No," Johnny said. "In my house, you can take the term _living room_ quite literally."

They all left the matter at that. Samantha and Emma re-explored the house while Jade and Madison gazed at their new surroundings in wonder. Jade looked outside at the sign on the front lawn – "Keep off the loose soil".

Johnny stood in the middle of the room and raised his arms unenthusiastically.

"Welcome to heaven."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**_ Samantha's POV_

That night, when Johnny thought we had gone to sleep, he started toward his window. I noticed him peer through it and at the house next door. Squee's house. As he reached out to hoist up the window, however, we decided to drop our facade. The four of us rose noisily to our feet and looked at Johnny disapprovingly.

"Where are you going?" Emma demanded to know.

"Can't I get a few moments peace from you?" he exploded. "God, Jade, even _you're_ awake. And I thought you seemed like the most sensible one here. Why me...?"

Jade whimpered. "The screams coming from the basement woke me up," she said, shuffling her feet.

Johnny groaned loudly. "What the fuck do you want from me!"

"I want an answer," Emma said.

"I want comfort," Jade said at the same time.

Johnny pulled at his hair in frustration. "Just...go away. I'm going out. And where do I go at night, before you even ask, is none of your damn business. Go back to sleep...now!"

"It's not like _you_ ever sleep," I pointed out. "Plus, I have chronic insomnia!"

"That's nice. I don't care. I'm going to visit a friend, okay?"

"Squee?" Madison guessed. I jabbed her sharply in the ribs, panicking. She wasn't supposed to know about Squee!

But it was too late.

"How did you know...?"

I could see Madison wracking her brain for an answer.

"...I have psychic powers?"

Johnny gave her a hard look, and then turned away abruptly. "I'm going out. Stay here." None of us moved.

I crossed my arms. "We're not leaving until you let us go. Come on, Nny...you know Emma and I. Do you really think we'll give up so easily?"

"Yeah, _please_?" Emma wheedled in a high voice.

"NO!"

"You're gonna wake the neighbors with all this screaming," Emma said smugly.

Johnny glared daggers at her, and then relaxed his shoulders in submission. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But _keep your mouths shut_!" He hoisted the window open and climbed onto the drainpipe. "Come on, you won't fall."

"Can't we just use the front door?" Madison inquired. "Or that secret passage in the...I mean, aren't there any secret passages around here?"

"Don't come if you don't want to climb the fucking drainpipe!"

"Okay, okay, never mind!" She climbed onto the drainpipe, following Emma, Jade, and myself.

We shimmied down the pipe to the ground, and quickly crossed through the hedges to the yard next door. Johnny turned to us, his face only partially visible in the darkness. "You guys wait down here. Squee's a little jumpy around strangers."

We waited while Johnny climbed up the gutter system and through Squee's window. There was a faint squeak of fright, and that was all. Moments later, Johnny's face appeared in the window.

"Okay, you can come in now."

We started up the drainpipe, me in the lead, followed by Jade, Emma, and then Madison. Somewhere on the way up, Emma's foot slipped. She panicked, making a shrieking noise, and quickly jammed her foot down on the nearest thing.

It happened to be Madison's hand.

"_Shit_," she cried, biting the inside of her cheek. "Emma...would you _please_ move your _fucking_ foot..."

Emma uttered a short apology and continued up the drainpipe. We all climbed through the window and ended up in a heap on Squee's bedroom floor.

"Are these your insane friends, Mr. Scary Neighbor Man?"

"Yes...pathetic, aren't they?"

We disentangled ourselves from each other and stood up, brushing ourselves off.

"Hi, Squee!" Jade said brightly.

Squee gazed at her, blinking. "What's your name, lady?"

Jade melted. "Ohh, you're so cute...I'm Jade."

"I'm Madison!" Madison chimed.

"And...I'm Samantha."

"I'm Emma! Or you can call me Emmer. That's what Sammi calls me. Sometimes. And look, Squee – I brought you a squirrel!" From one of her coat pockets, she pulled out a gray squirrel that looked half dead. She shoved it into Squee's face. "Say hi to Mr. Acorns!"

Squee blinked. I gaped in open-mouthed horror. "Emma..." I said slowly. "Isn't that the same squirrel you saved from pig-boy the _last_ time we were here?"

Emma grinned mischievously. "Yeees..."

"_What was it doing in your pocket..._"

Emma shrugged. Johnny ran a hand down his face in exasperation. Squee giggled a little. "I think I like your friends, Mr. Scary Neighbor Man."

"Great..." Johnny muttered. "Just great. Anyway..." He knelt down beside Squee. "I came to say goodbye. I have to leave again for a little while."

"Leave?" Squee blinked. "Really? For how long?"

"About a month. I'm going to be a counselor at camp Naifare."

Squee's eyes widened. "I'm going there, too..."

"Hey, whaddaya know!" Jade said brightly.

Squee got up from his bed and reached under the covers, smiling. "Hey, do you guys want to meet my friend?"

"Uh...sure," I said hesitantly. Still smiling brightly, Squee reached underneath his bed and pulled out a small brown teddy bear. He held it close.

"This is my best friend, Shmee. He was broken for a really long time, but I fixed him!" Squee hugged the bear. "Shmee makes all the bad things go away."

"Yes...it's the most excruciating thing I've ever had to do."

I groaned. "Oh god, not again..." This had happened to me last time. Late at night I had walked near Johnny's room while he was conversing with Reverend Meat. And I could hear every word between the both of them.

And now I knew everyone had heard Shmee, except for the small little Casil boy. Emma, Jade, and Madison looked extremely uncomfortable; trying to decide if they had really heard it or not. Johnny knew immediately what had happened. His eyes narrowed, and he took a step toward the seemingly-possessed teddy bear.

"I haven't heard from you in _quite_ a long time, Mr. Bear."

The bear almost seemed to smile – no, that wasn't possible.

"Yes, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it? An odd cackling noise came from the bear. "Listen, Nny, I know what you're trying to do here, and it's not going to work. Why don't you stop lying to yourself? You know the _real_ reason. My job actually _is_ to protect this boy from evil. Even I know it's not going to work – when he rows up he's going to be just like you, Nny. Just like you. There's nothing that can be done."

Johnny reached out and snatched the bear out of Squee's tiny hands, holding it out in front of him. He shook the bear vigorously as he spoke,

"FUCK YOU! You don't know what the fuck you're _talking_ about! Don't _you_ fucking tell me what _my_ reasons for doing something are, as if it's any of your damn business, anyway!"

He drew back his arm and threw Shmee against the wall. The bear harmlessly bounced off onto Squee's bed. Johnny leaned against the wall and put his face into his hands.

"Dammit, dammit..."

The four of us shifted uncomfortably. I cracked my knuckles nervously, and then held out a comforting hand.

"Nny..."

He brushed my hand away. "Just forget it."

Squee stared up at his neighbor with frightened eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Johnny said, trying to smile for the boy. "Shmee and I just had a little...disagreement. Everything's okay now. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Squee said slowly. He retrieved the bear and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I guess I'll see you at camp?"

"Yeah." Johnny pat the small boy on the head. "Goodnight, Squee."

Obviously relieved that this visit had gone better than most others, Squee settled back into bed. Johnny sighed, looking at him almost lovingly, and climbed back down the drainpipe, followed by my friends and I.

* * *

When I was sure that Jade, Emma, and Madison were all asleep in Johnny's living room, I crept upstairs to his room. I knew he'd be awake.

I knocked timidly on the door.

"What the fuck do you want _now_?"

The door swung open, and I gazed into the eyes of a clearly pissed off homicidal maniac.

"Just wanted to tell you something," I said uneasily.

"What is it?" Johnny said impatiently. "I might not need sleep, but you're still a kid."

I shifted uncomfortably. I hadn't planned on telling him, but the guilt was too much.

"I, uh...feel like I let you down," I began. Johnny gave me a pained look. _'Okay, that wasn't the best way to start...'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Well...remember how you said that the whole purpose of us killing everyone in the school _here_ was so that we wouldn't kill anyone in ours?"

Johnny nodded slowly. "What's your point?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It didn't matter – soon Johnny had figured it out for himself. I watched as the horror formed on his face.

"You didn't," he said quietly. I remained silent. "You didn't!"

I stared at my feet, unable to look him in the eye.

_"What the fuck is your problem?"_ he hissed. "Don't you _learn_? Just because _I_ make a living off of homicide, that doesn't mean _you_ should! The whole point of that stupid escapade was so that you wouldn't end up like me!"

"I...had to."

"No you fucking didn't!"

"Yes I _did_!" I shouted, looking up. "When we got back, some nun started trouble with us, and Emma mouthed off to her, and she said she was going to get Emma and me sent to Juvenile Hall! I couldn't let that happen to me! I have _plans_, Nny!"

Johnny fell silent.

"I'm really sorry," I said quietly after a moment. "I was never found out."

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed my roughly by the shoulders. "If you ever do something like that...I swear to god." My heart rate suddenly skyrocketed. "If you do something like that again, you'll have _me_ to deal with."

I swallowed hard. "Johnny, you...you wouldn't actually kill me, would you?"

Johnny turned his back on me. "Probably not. I'm not sure if I'd even be able to."

I shuffled my feet. "I have another question, then."

"What is it?" he said, oddly calm, turning back to face me again.

"You got so angry when you found out what I did. Does that mean you care about my well-being?"

Johnny sighed, falling into the chair at his desk. "Listen," he said, sifting through the loose papers that littered the surface of the desk. "I think it's time for you to go back to sleep."

At this point, I decided it would be pointless to push the matter. I nodded slowly, quietly closed the door, and went back to the living room. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Emma sitting upright in her sleeping place on the floor. She peered at me devilishly.

"Where were _you_?"

"Talking to Johnny," I said slowly.

Her grin grew wider. "Oh _were_ you? And were you in his _bedroom_?"

I crawled underneath my own blanket. "Emma, go back to sleep."

"Sammi's got a _boyfriend_!" she sang.

"Do you want Johnny to hear you!" I hissed. Emma continued to grin, but did as she was told.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:** _Emma's POV_  
Sunday, July 24, 2005

The next morning when Johnny came to wake Samantha, Madison, Jade, and I, he showed no traces of the anger of frustration from the previous night's talk with Samantha.

"Come on," Johnny shouted. "GET UP!"

No one stirred. Samantha grumbled and Madison raised a hand into the air and then let it flop, but that was all. Johnny sighed and repeated himself. This time, Jade, still half-asleep, threw a pillow at Johnny.

"Go 'way..."

Rather impatient, Johnny grabbed the back of Jade's shirt and roughly pulled her to her feet. "WAKE UP!"

"CHILD MOLESTER!" Jade shrieked, her eyes opening wide. "GET OFF ME!"

Johnny's face contorted with fury. He released Jade harshly, causing her to stumble backwards a few steps. "Don't you _ever_ say that about me," he growled. "I'd _never_ do that. Not even if my life depended on it."

Sincerely scared, Jade cowered. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I didn't mean it..."

Johnny ignored her. "Come on – time to go to camp."

"What about luggage?" I inquired.

"Maybe you should have thought of that _before_!" Johnny said, annoyed. "Just _go_!"

He shoved the four of us into the front hall while he went off to find his keys. The second he found them – they were lying on the counter in his kitchen – the four of us noticed something in the front hall that made us shriek in surprise.

"What is it _now_?" he fumed.

The scene, however, was self-explanatory. On the floor behind my friends and I were four trunks, fully packed and ready to go. Johnny's mouth hung open.

"What the f–"

"Creepy, huh?" I interjected. "Well, let's go!"

Johnny shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Right. But you're gonna have to help me get this crap into the back of my car."

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Do you want to keep all of your limbs?"

I kept quiet after that.

* * *

It took about an hour to drive to Narragansett, where Naifare was located. Soon enough, though, we reached the camp grounds. The next step was check-in. I was an LIT III, along with my friends, and Johnny was a counselor, of course. 

"Let's get all your shit unloaded," Johnny said, walking back to the car.

"But you're a guy," Jade said. "You can't come into the girl's cabin."

"Just shut up and help me." He opened the trunk of his car. As the trunk's door swung open, Johnny froze and saw something that undoubtedly made his blood run cold.

"Shit..." he whispered. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Sitting atop all the luggage in the trunk was the Burger Boy. I gasped loudly, causing a few heads to turn in my direction. I quickly lowered my head and kept quiet. Stealing another glance at Johnny, I could see that his hands were shaking.

A voice rang out in all our heads, not unlike the one that had come from Shmee the night before. _'Oh Johnny,'_ it said, _'you never learn, do you? You can't get rid of me. I'll follow you wherever you go. After all, I was the one who brought them here...'_

I exchanged a terrified look with my friends. I knew Samantha had heard Reverend Meat speak before, but _I_ certainly never had.

"I don't need your help!" Johnny screamed. It was definitely the work of luck that the parking lot was so far away from the main campus. "I can take care of this all by myself! SO STOP FUCKING FOLLOWING ME!"

"Johnny..." Jade whispered. "What's going on?"

Reverend Meat laughed cruelly. "I thought I made myself clear, Nny. I'll never leave you alone. Not until you learn to feel again."

"I will _never_ feel!" Johnny picked up the plastic Burger Boy and threw him to the ground.

_'Johnny, stop it. You can't destroy me.'_

Johnny stomped on Reverend Meat furiously. "JUST FUCKING BREAK, WILL YOU!"

"Johnny!" Madison interrupted the brawl between the homicidal maniac and the Burger Boy with her shrill, demanding voice. "What the hell did that thing mean when it said it brought us here?"

Johnny froze and slowly directed his gaze at her. "You...heard him?"

All four of us nodded. Johnny took his foot off the unscathed Burger Boy. "I don't believe it..."

"You'd better," Jade said shakily, "because I _know_ I just heard that thing talk."

Johnny picked up Reverend Meat and threw him into the bushes. "He'll come back." He said this with resignation, fully accepting the fact – at least for now. He allowed his gaze to linger on the Burger Boy for a short moment more before he turned back to the trunk. "Come on, let's get the rest of your shit unloaded."

* * *

We all stayed silent as we dragged our luggage to the LIT girl's cabin. Being new to the place, I took the moment to survey my surroundings. The LIT girl's cabin was fairly close to the parking lot, but seemingly far-off from the rest of the campus. There were three cabins for the girls, three for the boys, and then nothing else. We were surrounded by woods. Looking far to my right and down quite a large hill, I saw what seemed to be a tennis court. Not only that, there was a path next to it. 

"That path leads to the main campus," Samantha whispered, nudging me. She must have followed the direction of my eyes. "We're in the 'LIT Village', you could call it."

After that short session in campground anatomy, we headed back to the parking lot to greet the arriving campers.

"So..." Jade said, breaking the long-held silence. "What cabin do _you_ have, Johnny?"

"Subbie boys." He didn't sound too happy. I supposed I could understand why, as Samantha had explained the camp hierarchy, which was done by age. And it didn't get any younger than subbie boys. They (and the subbie girls) were the babies of the camp at eight years old. Next came the freshmen, where nine-year-olds and ten-year-olds were generally stuck together. From there on it rose by one year – sophomore, junior, senior, LIT, LIT II, and ending with the LIT III's at age 16.

So I could feel Johnny's annoyance at being stuck with a bunch of small boys. However, I couldn't imagine he would have rather been stuck with a bunch of obnoxious, rowdy, rude, and sex-obsessed thirteen-year-old boys.

That aside, we stood there in silence as the campers came and went, checking in and then getting their heads checked for lice. Finally, we spotted the friendly and familiar face we had all been waiting for.

"Is that...Squee?" Samantha said, squinting her eyes so she could see better.

Johnny hurried over to the bear-holding child, the four of us quickly following, and sure enough, it was Squee. His parents were conversing with Rhoda, the camp director. Neither of them had even done so much as get out of the car. Squee's mother was leaning limp against her seat, looking drugged. The father had his head stuck out the window.

"Now, how long can you take him?" he asked.

"Well...until the end of the trip. That's four weeks."

The father sighed. "It'll have to do."

Squee's mother lifted one limp-wristed hand and waved it around. "Honey, just leave the strange boy and let's go."

With that, the father pulled his head back inside the car, rolled up the window, and let his wife drive away without so much as a goodbye to their son.

Madison stuck a hand into one of the many pockets on her pants and rummaged around. "Wonder if I've got a gun in here..."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm gonna shoot out their tires for starters, and then..."

Johnny put a hand onto her shoulder, digging his nails sharply into the skin. "We're not here to orphan Squee," he told her in level tones.

"Fucking assholes..."

He has no where else to go. As much as they hate him, Squee needs his parents."

"As soon as this camp session is over, I'm gonna..."

"No. No you're not."

Madison would have loved to argue. It was her nature. But the tone of Johnny's voice made it clear that he was adamant.

Squee waved at his parents as they drove away, unaware of the conversation concerning their demise. Then he turned around to face Johnny.

"Hello, Mr. Scary Neighbor Man. Are you my counselor?"

Johnny blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you the subbie boys counselor, Mr. Scary Neighbor Man?"

Johnny nodded. "Uh huh...but Squee, my name isn't 'Mr. Scary Neighbor Man' here. It's Johnny."

"Um, okay, Mr. Johnny."

"Close enough..." He turned around to face the four of us. "Well, go to your cabin while I get Squee set up."

We were about to be on our way, but something – or rather, some_one_ – held us back. We didn't see them at first, just heard their voice, considerably pre-pubescent, and with a Spanish accent.

"Dad, do you _have_ to leave me here?"

The voice that answered had an even stronger accent. "Of course I do. I have business to attend to in Hell, and if you keep misdirecting the souls of the damned, I'll _never_ get any work done!"

"Dear, just thank Christ we're not sending you to military camp," a woman, presumably the mother, chimed. Her voice was sugary-sweet and cheery.

We all knew who it was, though we could hardly believe it. Slowly, we turned to see a boy Squee's size looking miserable. The icing on the cake – he had horns coming out of his head. His mother was a blonde-haired, cross-bearing woman. She stood next to the father, a handsome, black-haired man in a business suit.

Squee clung to the closest person, who happened to be Samantha. "It's Pepito..." he whimpered.

Samantha patted his head awkwardly. "Um...it'll be okay...I think..."

"But...he'll be in _my_ cabin!" Squee cried.

"So?" I said. Squee's eyes glistened, filling up with would-be tears. I panicked. Thinking fast, I reached into my pocket, pulled something out, and dangled it in Squee's face. "Look! Mr. Acorns will make everything better!"

Jade stared at the squirrel I gripped in my hand. "Um...Emma?"

"Yes?" I replied, grinning widely.

"Didn't you, um, leave Mr. Acorns in Squee's room last night?"

I blinked. "Ohhh yeeeah..."

"Squee, _mi amigo_! I didn't expect to see _you_ here!"

Squee's face froze in horror, and he made a futile attempt to hide behind my friends and I. Unfortunately, it was too late for him. The son of Satan dragged the Casil boy away by his tiny wrist.

* * *

**A/N:**_I would like to take this moment to say that "Madison" has an account on this website. Here she is known as "Sweetbriar". She also helped out quite a lot with writing this fic. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:** _Madison's POV_

A little while later, after our counselors, Andie and Lisa, had unpacked us, Samantha and I introduced Emma and Jade to the certain people who wouldn't be making it through the session alive. I started off by pointing out a red-haired, snobby-looking girl sitting on a top bunk.

"That's Casey," I said, wrinkling my nose. I moved my finger to the next bunk over, where there sat a dark-haired, dark-skinned girl who was chatting energetically with Casey. "That's her cousin, Angela."

"They're _cousins_?" Emma exclaimed. "They don't look alike at _all_!"

Samantha coughed, regaining the attention of Jade and Emma. She pointed to two girls who were sitting by themselves.

"That's Jessie, and that's Nadine," she said.

"Jessie and Nadine," Jade repeated. "Are they friends?"

"No...but they both reject anyone who attempts anything remotely resembling friendship, and then bitch and moan about how everyone hates them. ANYWAY. Over there is Amanda, the self-pitying bitch who needs to get over herself." Samantha pointed to a sallow-skinned brunette sitting in the corner.

Jade made a face. "What's _with_ these people?"

Before I could reply, Lisa shrieked an order from outside the cabin.

"GIRLS! OUTSIDE!"

"Fuck you, you Brit brat..." I muttered.

"NOW!"

"Okay!" Jade wailed dramatically. "Just don't hurt me!" I could _not_ wait until she became used to her surroundings and allowed her other half to shine. The other half of her personality was what she needed in this world. It was witty...tough. In a word – kickass.

We were made to gather in the Candy Call area, which was there the younger campers would, for the next month, receive their only sweet of the day an hour after lunch. It was near the parking lot and an almost equal distance between the LIT Village and the main campus, so it was an ideal place for those who were not unpacked to wait t be admitted back into their cabins. Only three or so people could be unpacked at once – otherwise, it was much too hectic.

While we waited, Samantha and I pointed out people we knew and gave Jade and Emma a brief history lesson on them. We had just finished tearing into a girl named Mimi when Samantha abruptly fell silent. Her eyes rested on a tall blonde-haired boy who had a girl seemingly attached to each of his two hips. One of the girls happened to be Angela. As for the other girl, I didn't recognize her.

Samantha's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you looking at?" Emma asked.

Samantha's eyes narrowed even further. "Jordan." I made a choking noise just at the sound of his name.

"So?" Jade said, clearly hoping for an elaboration.

"Well," Samantha began, "Jordan's just about the most _wanted_ guy here. He also happens to be the biggest asshole...by _far_...but nobody really seems to care." She shook her head. "When we were seniors together, we waited the same table." Jade and Emma gave her confused looks. "Uh, oh yeah. At meals, the seniors get the food, he drinks, the utensils, what have you. Anyway, he _never_ did his job. He made me do just about everything. The waiter at the connected table, Michael...well, he helped me sometimes. He would sometimes get the drinks for me. Oh, but the kicker..." Samantha turned her head down and away. "At the end of each session, the counselor who sits nearest to the senior gets them a gift. Big, huge buckets of candy, usually." She paused. "Well, about a week before session ended, my counselor left. At the end of the session, after all the _shit_ I had to go through, everyone, including Jordan, that fucking asshole, got these wonderful gifts...while I got next to nothing."

I wanted desperately to change the subject. I knew how much just thinking about it hurt her. I could imagine.

"Well, well..."

Fuck. This was absolutely the last thing any of us, especially Samantha, needed.

"Look at this," Jordan said nastily. "It's those two girls who come back every year even though nobody likes them!" He looked at Emma and Jade and snickered. "Wow. Who knew you actually had friends?" He laughed loudly, taking great pleasure at our expense, and walked off.

Jade wrinkled her nose at his descending figure. "Bastard."

Even Emma had adopted her serious air. The hatred that radiated from her was thick and strong. So strong I half-expected the sky to come crashing down right on our heads.

"As much as I'd love to have him to myself," she said in a low growl, "I think I'll leave him to you two." She looked at Samantha and I, her thick black hair falling in front of her eyes. It was a good decision on her part, though I couldn't even _imagine_ what Jordan's death would have been like on her terms.

* * *

We didn't even return to our cabin for a good hour, and it was Casey and Angela who took it from us. The two were so high-maintenance they had mountains of shit to unpack. To pass the time, Samantha and I gave Jade and Emma an even more in-depth lesson on the camp and the people in it.

"This is _boring_," Emma whined. She flopped onto one of the benches in the main campus. For the past fifteen minutes or so, we had been watching Jordan play tetherball with smaller campers.

"I've lost count of how many heads Jordan's damaged with that ball so far," Jade said, sighing.

"HEY! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE LIT III GIRLS CABIN IS?"

I ran a hand down my face. "Oh, good _god_."

"Anisa." It was a collective groan. Anisa happened to be the one person we were _all_ familiar with. And now here she was, running towards us with a cart full of luggage. I saw Samantha's eye twitch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I managed to say."

Anisa gave me an angry look. "I'm looking for the LIT III Girls cabin." She sniffed. "Though I wouldn't expect _you_ to know where it is."

"And why would _that_ be?" I growled.

"Well, it's obvious you're only a senior."

I suddenly felt something inside me snap. "I'll have you know, _bitch_, that I _am_ in the LIT III Girls cabin!"

There was a pause.

"I think I should take you to Rhoda now."

"Why?" Jade wanted to know.

"Because I happen to be the third counselor for that cabin, kiddies. Meaning I'm your counselor. And your little, and I do mean _little_ friend's comment was disrespectful."

Emma gaped. "A _third_ counselor?"

"It happens sometimes," Samantha muttered, not happy in any sense of the word.

I was in shock. Normally someone so young as Anisa wouldn't be assigned to an older age group. I was completely taken aback; even more so when Anisa grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the main house, where Rhoda resided.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I tried to squirm out of Anisa's grip. That didn't work. In response to the failure, I took to full-on wrestling with the counselor. I grabbed the hand that held my wrist captive with my free hand, blocked Anisa so she couldn't continue walking, and attempted to tear the older girl off of me. Her eyes flared in anger, but in her surprise to being blocked she tripped and fell to the ground. I was about to sink my teeth into the flesh of her hand when –

"MADISON!"

Anisa and I, both completely sprawled out on the ground, turned our heads in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, it was Johnny himself. And he was _pissed_. The homicidal maniac stormed over to the camper-counselor mess and yanked me to my feet; freeing me from Anisa's grip.

"Hey – she's _my_ camper!" Anisa complained, looking quite dissheveled.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny snapped. "Well, she's with _me_."

They glared a hateful glare straight into each others eyes. The second their eyes met, recognition and hate instantly sizzled between them.

"You're that freak from last November!" Anisa exclaimed. "The..._government agent_!"

Johnny grinned widely and maniacally. "Just call me Counselor Johnny!" His expression fell immediately. He yanked on my arm. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here. Things to do."

He attempted to drag me back to where Samantha, Emma, and Jade stood watching the whole fiasco, but Anisa's shrill voice delayed him.

"They have LIT Orientation!"

"Where do you think we're going?"

"But you're not their counselor!"

Johnny's eye twitched. "Are you questioning my intelligence, you tweaked piece of shit?"

Anisa narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Do what you want. _I_ have to unpack." She rose to her feet and sniffed. "I feel bad for you, though. You'll deal with _Lisa_ later." She stalked off to the cabin. At almost the exact same time, Andie exited said cabin. "GIRLS! It's time for LIT – who are you?" Her eyes rested on Johnny. "Wait, aren't you a Subbie Boys counselor? What are you doing here?"

Johnny's grin returned. Placing a hand on Samantha and Emma's shoulders, he pulled them in close. "Oh. Well! You see...these four girls I'm standing with here happen to be part of a government conspiracy. I'm their bodyguard! But shhh! Don't tell anyone!"

Andie arched an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"SO! Now that we're all clear on that, I guess I'll be going now. Little boys to attend to! Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I suddenly took a throwing star out of my pocket and chucked it at your face? Because you're totally not expecting it!"

Andie's face twisted into one of utter confusion. "No...no that wouldn't really be funny."

"I see we enjoy different types of humor. All the more interesting for later days! Bye now!"

Without missing a beat, he turned on his heel and left. Emma giggled loudly, watching the man's descending figure with a look of absolute adoration.

I had to admit – it was pretty cool.

* * *

Orientation was done for all three LIT groups. However, while the ceremony for years I and II were basically the same, it was no secret year III was something special. As much as Samantha and I knew about how the camp was run, we were almost just as in the dark as Emma and Jade were.

Orientation took place in the campfire area. Samantha hissed upon spotting Jordan, surrounded by girls as usual. My own disappointment, however, was caused by the counselors who happened to be running orientation – Liam and Ilan. I had no problems with Ilan, really, though sometimes it was difficult to understand him because of his studded tongue. As for Liam...seeing Liam just about made my stomach drop into my toes, because Liam, the stupid son of a bitch, could _not_ get over the fact that my two canine teeth just happened to be a bit longer and sharper than normal. For three years now he had been absolutely convinced that I was a vampire. As if I would ever drink someone else's blood.

"Sammi!" I ducked behind her. "Don't let Liam see me!"

She craned her neck to give me a look that screamed 'you are a fucking psycho', but did nothing to reveal my presence to the despised counselor.

I sat directly behind her. Unfortunately, I was right next to one of the boys, though I was very happy to be completely hidden when Jade and Emma sat on either side of Samantha.

When the entire group had been situated, Ilan rose to his feet and addressed us. "Welcome to LIT III Orientation." He paced slowly around the campfire, the flames flickering strange and at times creepy shadows across his face. "Now...who was here Trip I?"

Several campers raised their hands, including Amanda, Jordan, Angela, and Casey.

"Okay," Ilan said after counting them up. "You guys don't have to reorientate yourselves."

"We won't spoil it for the new kids," Angela cackled in her scratchy voice.

"Oh, but you _can't_!" Liam exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grinning wickedly. "It changed every trip! As a matter of fact, for those of you who weren't here last trip, these fine people here that _were_ here had to jump into the pool wearing only their undergarments!"

I blanched considerably. My complexion paled even further when I saw the smug grin on Casey's face as an LIT boy leaned over and said in a loud whisper, "How could I forget your sexy white underwear? Even better when wet..." Anger flared up inside me. That _slut_. She _already_ had a two-year-old child at home, and she was only sixteen. How many _more_ children would she be having before she was even old enough to drink?

"So!" Jade said, interrupting my thoughts of hatred. "What do we have to do?"

Lisa had been working on the campfire, and now had a very good fire going; the flames spread their warmth far in all directions. The flames were beautiful, and I almost lost myself in them, but when I remembered that the Bitch had created this magnificent fire, the mood was ruined.

Lisa replied to Jade, "You've got to stick your finger in the fire."

"Really!" I jumped to my feet, completely forgetting that I was supposed to be in hiding. "That's it?" Suddenly, I realized what I had done. I clapped a hand over my mouth and sat back down, hoping I hadn't been noticed.

"That sounds mad dumb," Michael piped. "What if my finger burns off? I'll sue yo' ass, Ilan."

"Just role up your sleeves," Ilan advised in a bland tone. "And take that stupid turban off your head."

"IT'S NOT A TURBAN! IT'S A DO-RAG!"

"Yeah...whatever." Ilan rolled his eyes. "So...I think I'll have my boys go first."

"_Our_ boys, Ilan," Liam corrected, smirking and batting his eyelashes at his co-counselor.

Ilan gave Liam a strange look. He rolled his eyes again as Liam erupted into howling laughter.

"Right...now who will go first?"

"Make _Vampy_ go first!" Jordan jeered, shoving forward a dark-haired boy I didn't recognize. In fact, if Ilan hadn't insisted one of his campers go first, I would have mistaken the boy for a girl. His greasy and unwashed black hair hung down by his shoulders; his face completely caked with makeup to give off the effect of his being paler than he actually was. Aside from that, he was wearing heavy eyeshadow and blood-red _lipstick_ of all things. His clothing was even more eye-catching – a cross-tied black top with fishnet sleeves...and a skirt. All oddities aside, he did look vaguely familiar.

"Samantha!" Emma hissed, latching herself onto my friend's arm. "It's..._Eric_!"

Eric! Hence the nickname 'Vampy'. I poked Emma on the shoulder to gain control of her attention. "Emma...didn't you...erm, _dance_ with him at a nightclub when you were last here?"

Emma nodded energetically, ecstatically happy. I returned to covering behind Samantha. I _knew_ that if Liam saw me how would make some kind of 'vampire' comment, and if that happened, it was doubtful that Eric would _ever_ leave me alone!

The problem – I _really_ wanted to participate in this orientation.

I directed my attention once again at Eric, who looked profoundly nervous. It was easy to figure out why, after his whole smoke-bomb episode with Devi. I sorely hoped he'd back out.

"Go on, Vampy!" Jordan laughed.

"Um..." Eric bit his lip, puncturing it with one of his 'fangs'. "Ouch!"

Jordan fell backward in a fit of laughter. Many other campers did the same. Andrew, another LIT III boy I severely hated, nudged Eric closer to the fire. "C'mon, _Erica_!" He snickered. "Just _go_ already!"

"I...I'm pyrophobic," Eric mumbled, edging away from the fire.

Ilan sighed bitterly. "Then you really shouldn't wear all that makeup, dude. It's highly combustible." He turned back to the rest of the campers as Eric took a seat, blushing. "Who wants to be the first, then?"

Without thinking of the consequences, I swiftly jumped to my feet. "I DO!"

"And I was under the impression that you were _hiding_ behind me," Samantha said, raising her eyebrows. I froze.

_'Shit!'_

Liam looked up and grinned.

_'Double shit!'_

"Well, look who it is!" Liam said loudly. "It's the vam–"

"Let's get this over with!"

"Of course," Liam said, smirking, "_vampire girl_."

I glared daggers at him. This was the absolute last thing I needed. The majority of the camp population was almost obscenely immature, and what with Eric and I having near to the same nickname...

"Just do it, Madison," Ilan said.

I stuck my finger into one of the licking flames and immediately withdrew it.

"I did it!" I whooped.

The rest of the orientation went fairly quickly. It would have gone on for much longer had half the LIT III's not backed out. I was quite proud of all my friends, as they all participated. On the downside, I couldn't help but notice Eric staring at me the entire time. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach but tried to ignore it.

Michael was the last to go, and sure enough, his 'do-rag' caught aflame.

"Well, that was fun! Now let's go!"

"What's your rush?" Jade asked.

"You see, it's just –"

"Vampire girl!"

I cringed.

"Madison..." Emma began, a look of suspicion and anger clouding her features. "Why is Eric calling _your_ name?" Her voice was absolutely dripping with jealousy.

"I don't _know_!" I snapped. "Let's just – "

"VAMPIRE GIRL!"

This time it was Liam who called out to me. I pulled at my hair, feeling my brain about to snap. "Go away...GO AWAY!"

The curly-haired counselor approached me, smirking his usual smirk. "How have things been on the _dark side_?"

I ground my teeth together. "Liam...you are _embarrassing _me!"

Liam coughed. "Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it? _Bite_ me?"

"No, but I'll set that pathetic map you call _hair_ on _fire_!"

"Is she _really_ a vampire?" Eric. Goddamned motherfucking Eric.

I felt my face getting hot. _'Tell him you're kidding, Liam...'_

"Yup!"

I never _could_ count on Liam for anything...

Eric stared at me with a look of adoring awe that made me sick. "Wow...hey...could you do me a _huge_ favor?"

"Uh...no."

Apparently Eric never learned the meaning of the word, because he went on ahead and voiced his wanting anyway.

"Can you bite me?"

"UUUURGHH!"

I turned on my heel and fled back to the cabin.


End file.
